Quien me iba a decir
by The Sweeties Witches
Summary: esta historia es un songfic, la cancion no me gusta mucho pero se me ocurrio esto, tres chicos le dedican una pegajosa cancion a tres chicas muuuuuy particulares :P TAMBIEN ES ONESHOT!


n/a: hoolaaa!!! Como estan?

Bueno la verdad este fic lo escribi yo sola (brujita) eso si, obviamente con el infaltable apoyo moral de mi amiga Fairy

Fairy: olí!! No se libraran tan fácil de mi!! JAJAJA (risa malvada)

Brujita: lili contrólate! Demasiada azúcar!!

Fairy: lo siento (poniendo carita de niña buena)

Brujita: esta bien…

Bueno ya me voy, debo aclarar q es un songfic y q la verdad la cancion no me gusta mucho pero la tuve pegada todo un dia y necesitaba sacarmela de la mente de alguna manera , asi q bueno se me ocurrió esto

Ojala les guste y si no ojala dejen una critica constructiva para mejorar

Ya ahora si me voy y no les doy mas la lata xD

Disfruten leyendooo!!-dijeron Brujita y Fairy

**Quien me iba a decir**

Las luces se prendieron súbitamente dando paso a tres siluetas masculinas en medio de la oscuridad, se escuchó un fuerte griterío de enloquecidas mujeres mientras los tres se volteaban al ritmo de una pegajosa melodía, en ese momento fue posible distinguir el rostro de cada uno de los varones que se encontraban parados arriba de ese escenario, definitivamente eran los chicos más guapos de todo Hogwarts, uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro como la noche, muy revuelto y unos expresivos ojos color avellana, además de unas gafas que le daban un toque intelectual, el otro tenía el cabello negro azulado, que caía elegantemente sobre su cara y unos misteriosos ojos azules grisáceos, el tercer chico tenía el cabello castaño sutilmente acomodado y unos dulces y tranquilos ojos castaños, era indiscutible la picardía y diversión que brillaba en los ojos de los tres chicos, en medio del escenario también se podían distinguir tres cajas de un tamaño considerable, uno de ellos dio un paso hacia delante moviéndose al ritmo de la música haciendo que el griterío aumentara de intensidad.

-**De tus labios de tu tibio cuerpo, de tus noches de tu fuego y de tu piel,****de tu amor él era el dueño**-cantó Sirius con voz grave, pero enérgica, se escuchó un suspiro colectivo

-**Tus caricias, todos tus secretos el tesoro ajeno de tu dulce miel, lo que nunca imaginé**-cantó James moviéndose con naturalidad por el escenario

-**Quien me iba a decir**-cantaron los tres chicos-**que serías la lluvia y yo la tempestad**-cantó james acercándose a la caja del medio

-**Quien me iba a decir**-repitieron-**que tenías la cura de mi enfermedad**-cantó Remus con una sonrisa caminando hacia la caja de la izquierda

-**Quien me iba a decir**-estaba totalmente claro que a los tres chicos les sobraba carisma y talento-**que serías la sangre de mi corazón**-cantó Sirius mientras se dirigía hacia la caja de la derecha

-**Quien me iba a decir**-ellos sacaron la varita de su pantalón-**que tenías la paz que tanto me falto**-cantó Remus moviendo su varita al mismo tiempo que los otros dos, las tres cajas desaparecieron dando paso a tres chicas totalmente sorprendidas, miraban su alrededor extrañadas, se sobresaltaron cuando sintieron tres pares de fuertes brazos rodeándoles la cintura miraron sobre su hombro y se encontraron con las personas que menos esperaban

-que demo…-dijo una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes molesta-déjate llevar-susurró suavemente el pelinegro y la chica asombrosamente obedeció

-que esta pasa…-exclamó una bella castaña de grandes ojos azules-Ssh...tranquila solo disfruta-susurró sensualmente canuto en su oído, la chica se estremeció

-exijo saber que e…-ordenó una preciosa rubia de ojos color miel-dedícate a sentir-susurró dulcemente el licántropo en su oído, la chica se sonrojó

-**por eso qué más da**-los chicos comenzaron a moverse sensualmente haciendo que las tres chicas enrojecieran furiosamente, las tres se sentían extrañas, solo podían moverse junto con los chicos, estaban como poseídas por ellos y su canción, todo el público veía la escena atónito, parecía que a las chicas que hace un instante gritaban como desquiciadas les habían cortado las cuerdas vocales, pues ya no se oía ningún ruido excepto las voces los chicos y la melodía de la canción-**que la gente viene y va dime que más da, si tu vientre es mi verdad**

-**por eso que más da**-dos chicos miraban la escena con profundo odio, uno de ellos todavía recordaba la conversación que había tenido con los Merodeadores hace como un mes**  
**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**RECUERDO**-OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo ****

_Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando de pronto vio a Sirius Black apoyado contra el muro cerca de la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin conversando con Potter y Lupin._

_-vaya Black asumiendo tu verdadero origen-dijo despectivamente el chico_

_-olvídame Turner-respondió Canuto con tono frío_

_-Oh! pero si está con sus amiguitos los merodeadores-comentó simulando sorpresa-me pregunto como es que la gente no piensa que hay algo entre ustedes, como siempre andan juntos-apuntó con inocencia, que hubiera sido mucho más creíble sino fuera porque estaba sonriendo de forma altanera_

_-Oh! lo has descubierto, lo sabe siri-pooh!, lo a descubierto remsie-pooh!-dramatizó James con voz chillona_

_-eres un malvado Turner se supone que nadie lo descubriría era un secreto entre mi jimy-pooh, mi siri-pooh y yo-alegó Remus siguiéndole el juego_

_-y que haremos ahora mis caramelitos?!-exclamó Sirius reprimiendo una carcajada_

_-les queda excelente el papel-dijo el chico fríamente, alejándose de ellos molesto, su ofensa no había tenido el efecto que él esperaba _

_-no somos homosexuales y si lo fuésemos por lo menos nuestras parejas nunca nos dejarían por otros-comentó Cornamenta astutamente, sabía que había metido el dedo en la yaga, pero no era que le importara mucho la verdad, el chico se detuvo en seco y se volteó lentamente_

_-si hablas de la perra de Collins, fui yo el que la dejó-aseguró_

_-mide tus palabras idiota-advirtió Canuto con los puños apretados_

_-si no te importara no la insultarías-señaló el licántropo con calma, el chico se quedó sin palabras, odiaba a esos chicos, siempre lo ridiculizaban y lo dejaban mal parado_

_-váyanse al infierno!-dijo furioso_

_-ya lo visitamos, pero decidimos volver a molestar un poco más-dijeron los tres chicos a coro, el chico se fue por el pasillo despotricando en su contra _**  
**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**RECUERDO**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-malditos…-susurró enfadado

-opino lo mismo-dijo una voz fría a su lado, que reconoció como uno de sus compañeros de cuarto, Severus Snape

-**por eso que más da que este mundo es de al revés**-cantaban los tres chicos aún moviéndose sensualmente al compás de la música, el griterío en el público se había reanudado aún con más fuerza-**dime qué más da si me besas otra vez**-James sonrió

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**RECUERDO**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**   
**

_-¿Por qué tan sola Evans?-preguntó un chico con una sonrisa seductora a una pelirroja que se encontraba apoyada en la pared de uno de los pasillos del colegio _

_-dudo que te interese Potter-respondió la chica mordaz_

_-todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa-aclaró él con calma-por cierto Evans te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmade este sábado?_

_-NO Potter! Cuantas veces más me preguntarás lo mismo si sabes que la respuesta siempre será la misma?-preguntó exasperada _

_-las veces que sean necesarias hasta que me digas que si-respondió simplemente con una sonrisa dulce_

_-Potter lárgate si no quieres que te asesine-advirtió la chica furiosa, ese chico tenía un talento especial para hacerla enojar_

_-estás segura que quieres que me vaya?-preguntó en un susurró poniendo las manos en la pared, a ambos lados de su cintura, acercándose peligrosamente y acortando la distancia entre ellos, Lily estaba paralizada, fue un simple roce, los labios del chico eran cálidos y los de ella dulces, James se separó y cerró los ojos esperando la inevitable agresión física por su atrevimiento y no se equivocó, a los segundos una fuerte bofetada hizo que su mejilla enrojeciera violentamente_

_-IDIOTA!-gritó una pelirroja molesta, que se marchó rápidamente por el pasillo_

_-no me rendiré Evans!-gritó el chico, ella ni se volteó_

_-menudo golpe…-comentó Sirius, quién vio toda la escena desde lejos-hasta a mi me dolió_

_-si dolió, pero valió la pena amigo, si que valió la pena-dijo Cornamenta con una gran sonrisa_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**RECUERDO**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-**Tú, la inalcanzable, la imposible, la mujer que yo esperaba un día tener**-cantaba Remus con calma, quien soltó la cintura de la chica y la tomó de la mano, ella se sonrojó, el chico comenzó a pasearse por el escenario, se detuvo y le dio unas cuantas vueltas, mientras ella no podía evitar sonreír-**la razón de mis deseos**

**-Tú, la deseable, la impasible, ángel prisionero de quien no te ve**-Cornamenta soltó la cintura de la pelirroja, quien se encontraba absolutamente perdida, el chico le dio unos cuantos giros rápidos y la acercó posesivamente hacia su cuerpo, sujetándola por la cintura, claro que no de forma descuidada o brusca-**la que yo siempre soñé******

-**Quien me iba a decir**-los chicos hicieron aparecer tres sillas y sentaron ahí a las chicas**-que serías la lluvia y yo la tempestad**-cantaba Sirius mientras se agachaba por detrás de la silla de la chica castaña y le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello, la joven se estremeció.

-**Quien me iba a decir**-los otros dos chicos también se pusieron detrás de la silla de la chica a cual ellos le estaban dedicando esa canción-**que tenías la cura de mi enfermedad**-cantó el licántropo mientras movía la mano haciendo aparecer en el aire escritas en un brillo verde las palabras_ Te Quiero y Te Necesito_ frente a los ojos de una sonrojada ojimiel

**  
**-**Quien me iba a decir**-los gritos de las chicas era seguro que podrían oírse hasta en Tombuctú-**que serías la sangre de mi corazón**-James se paró al costado de la silla de la pelirroja, abrió la mano con la palma hacia arriba la puso en frente de los sorprendidos ojos de la chica, de su mano salían unas brillantes llamas naranjas y de estas nacía una hermosa rosa roja, todo el público femenino soltó un suspiro, el chico cerró su mano y le pasó la flor de manera galante.

-**Quien me iba a decir**-las tres chicas estaban absolutamente sorprendidas, nunca esperaron algo así de nadie y menos de los merodeadores-**que tenías la paz que tanto me faltó**-cantaba Canuto sonriendo mientras le susurraba suavemente que cerrara los ojos, la chica obedeció y Sirius movió la mano alrededor de su cuello en un elegante movimiento, un extraño brillo la rodeo y luego el chico le susurró que volviera a abrir los ojos, la castaña vio impresionada como en su cuello había aparecido un bello colgante de palta con una piedra de color azul incrustada en el centro.

-**Por eso qué más da,** **que la gente viene y va**-los tres chicos hicieron que ellas se pusieran de píe las tomaron por la cintura-**dime que más da, si tu vientre es mi verdad**-comenzaron a bailar nuevamente de manera sensual al ritmo de la música-**por eso que más da, que este mundo es de al revés**-los tres les dieron un par de giros y las abrazaron de nuevo-**dime que más da, si me besas otra vez**-esta vez no fue solo Cornamenta el que sonrió sino que Lily también lo hizo 

-**Solo me basta la verdad de mi calor en tu humedad**-Ellos las soltaron y las tres chicas experimentaron una extraña sensación de vacío-**cayendo por tu cuerpo**.**  
**

-**Eres mi billete al mas allá de donde no quiero regresar**-Los chicos le tomaron la mano a cada una de ellas, mientras estas inevitablemente sonreían-**si muere el universo que más da…**

Quien me iba a decir, quién me iba a decir…-cada uno comenzó a moverse en distintas direcciones sobre el escenario

-**Quien me iba a decir**-cantaron mientras caminaban alrededor de las chicas-**que serías la lluvia y yo la tempestad**-cantó James mientras la pelirroja miraba con atención sus movimientos-**quien me iba a decir**-los tres chicos se acercaron peligrosamente a ellas, pero retrocedieron en el último momento, las tres chicas fruncieron el ceño-**que tenías la cura de mi enfermedad**-Remus sonrió con malicia mientras la rubia seguía con el ceño fruncido**   
**

-**Quien me iba a decir**-cantaron mientras Sirius se acercaba a la castaña-**que serías la sangre de mi corazón**-esta vez no retrocedió y le dio un suave beso en el cuello, la chica se estremeció como tantas veces le había pasado ya en esa noche-**quien me iba a decir**-el que ahora se acercaba a una chica era Cornamenta-**que tenías la paz que tanto me faltó**-el chico le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, la pelirroja parecía frustrada**  
**

-**Por eso qué más da, que la gente viene y va**-las chicas parecían muy molestas, ellos sonrieron y decidieron acercarse a ellas con calma y las tomaron por la cintura-**dime que más da, si tu vientre es mi verdad**-comenzaron a bailar nuevamente, solo que esta vez eran ellas las que llevaban el mando de la situación-**por eso que más da  
que este mundo es del al revés**-las chicas dominaban el ritmo y los movimientos, haciendo del baile algo mucho más pasional**-dime que más da, si me besas otra vez.**

-**Quién me iba a decir…**-los chicos terminaron la canción y todo el público estalló en fuertes aplausos, mientras las luces volvían a apagarse, los seis chicos bajaron del escenario hasta los camarines, James le dio un suave beso en los labios a Lily y esta se lo devolvió, mientras que Sirius y Susan (la castaña) se devoraban a besos, Remus y Katy (la rubia) no estaban muy seguros de que hacer pero al final optaron por hacer lo mismo que Canuto y la castaña, claro que con un poco más de calma, la pelirroja rompió el beso súbitamente

-Gracias Potter-dijo ella con calma-ahora te odio un poco menos-el chico solo sonrió

-eso es un avance no?-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros mientras se despeinaba distraídamente el cabello, las otras dos parejas continuaban con lo suyo

-Ejem…Susan…-la llamó Lily con una sonrisa mal disimulada en los labios, la chica se separó de Canuto

-Hmm…besas bien Black-fue lo único que dijo la chica, Sirius parecía desconcertado-Katy…ejem…Katy-la rubia no le estaba prestando atención-KATHERIN ELIZABET podrías dejar de comerte hasta el esófago de Lupin y prestarme atención-dijo la castaña de manera solemne, Katy se asustó y se separó al instante del licántropo, la chica enrojeció hasta las orejas-nos vamos?-preguntó Susan en un tono peligrosamente calmado

-Emm…si claro… nos vemos Remus-se despidió la rubia con una sonrisa tímida que el licántropo respondió

Las tres chicas se marcharon caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida, seguramente hacia sus cuartos.

-Que beso bien?! Que beso BIEN?! Solo eso?!…-dijo Canuto molesto

-deberías fijarte en lo que llevas puesto-dijo James simplemente-sobre todo en tus bolsillos-Sirius comenzó a revisar desesperadamente sus bolsillos y en el de su camisa encontró una pequeña nota que decía:

_12 pm sala común, _

_no faltes_

_Susan _

El chico sonrió y rodeó con su brazo los hombros de su amigo Cornamenta, mientras Remus hacia lo mismo con Canuto

-Más suerte para la próxima-dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa

-La tendré lunático, la tendré-dijo James con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad y esperanza, el conquistaría a esa pelirroja aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

00000000000000000FIN00000000000000000

n/a: holaaa!!

Brujita y Fairy: volvimos!!

Brujita: ojala les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado

Fairy: siii!! A mi me gusto!!

Brujita: bueno eso seria dejen reviews

Cuídense mucho

Besos

Se despide:

.: Brujita Granger :.

PD: Brujita y Fairy: ¡¡¡¡pásense x nuestro fic "My Spies"!!!!


End file.
